Pecados capitales
by Pami Li
Summary: Drabbles. Ira, gula, lujuria, envidia, codicia, orgullo y pereza, siete pecados. S
1. Chapter 1

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

Pecado I  
Ira

Solo ella podía saber cuánto odiaba cosas como la que sucedían en esos momentos frente a sus ojos, solo ella lo sabía.  
Kerberos, su guardián solar, y Syaoran su… su… algo, estaban en una lucha de miradas intensas en donde, justamente, ella era el premio al que tuviera la mirada más fría o el primero que matara al otro, lo que sucediera antes de que su paciencia se agotara.  
Suspiró haciendo un ruido fuerte y esperó viéndolos inquisitivamente.  
Nada, no se movían.  
Syaoran tenía su ceño fruncido, cómo debía admitir se veía lindo, y Kero mantenía sus patitas cruzadas frente a su_ felpudo_ pecho. Si eso continuaba así se quedaría en casa la tarde libre de Touya espiándolos en todos lados, justo donde si podría vigilarla.

¿Es qué acaso aquel que fuera más grande que los humanos la odiaba tanto?  
Por fin, después de meses, había logrado una tarde a solas con Syaoran y Kerberos la arruinaba.  
Genial, genial… genial.

- ¿Podrían dejar eso? –Sakura comenzaba, en serio, a exasperarse-. Siempre que se ven es igual¿no podrían por hoy olvidar que existe el otro?  
- ¡NO! –gritaron al unísono, claro, sin dejar de mirarse.  
- ¡Pues son tontos! -exclamó mientras daba media vuelta y subía las escaleras corriendo.

Pero nada, ellos seguían ahí.  
De pronto, el suelo comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y un enorme poder se sintió cerca, el poder de las Cartas Sakura.

- ¿Esa fue…? –No pudo terminar de hablar porque el movimiento bajo sus pies lo hizo caer de sentón.  
- Sí, ella fue –mencionó el guardián que se burlaba en silencio porque él no sufría de esa manera -. Sakura está enojada.  
Y de la nada salió volando contra la pared por una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

-Y más bien diría que está furiosa. –Syaoran río nerviosamente.  
- ¡Esto es por tu culpa mocoso! –gritó Kero mientras volaba para estar a la altura del chico.  
- ¿Mía? – Respondió de la misma manera el lobito -, tú fuiste el culpable.  
- De todas formas tú tendrás que contentarla. –Sonrió cínicamente.

Syaoran pasó saliva nervioso, ya había conocido a Sakura así de enojada y no era nada agradable.  
La ira transformaba a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes en alguien dispuesta a matar si era necesario.  
Maldita la hora en que el guardián se había puesto frente a él.  
Sakura _más_ Syaoran y Kero peleándose _es igual a_ Ira

* * *

¡Hola! 

Éstos drabbles son parte de un reto del LJ de Retos a la Carta de Miyazawa y MaiaT, estoy cumpliendo la tabla de Pecados Capitales con la pareja de Sakura y Syaoran de CardCaptor Sakura.  
Debo de decir que los que me parecieron más complicados fueron Lujuria y Codicia, sobre todo el último, porque en el primero le pregunté a todos los chicos de mi MSN en ese horario para informarme ;D  
Particularme en éste lo hice dos veces, el otro era más corto y la operación (?) del final era diferente, por cierto que tuvé que ponerla así porque el igual no es permitido en FF. net, odioso ¡!

Gracias a CopyCat, Kyo y Shinji-kun que me ayudaron con algunos drabbles.  
Y a Si callo, reviento por ser mi beta.

******  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

Pecado II  
Gula

Sakura nunca había sido golosa, ni con los sabrosos platillos de su padre¡por Dios!, ni siquiera con los de Tomoyo.  
Por tanto no comprendía, realmente que no, el porqué creía haber subido de peso por comer de más.  
Frunció el ceño viendo que ahora le ajustaba mejor la falda rosa que se había puesto.  
Admitía que esos kilitos de más habían logrado un avance en el crecimiento de su cuerpo, pero era incómodo porque muchas dudas le acosaban:  
¿Y si seguía comiendo de más?  
¿Y si al finalizar el año ya no cabía en su ropa?  
¿Cómo volaría sobre Kero o sobre la Carta Vuelo?  
Peor.  
¿Qué diría su hermano cuando la viera así? De por sí para él ya era un monstruo.

Un enorme pánico le atacó en esos momentos mientras podía imaginarse enorme-enorme. Tanto o más que cuando había usado la Carta Grande.  
¡Decidido!  
Desde el día de mañana no volvería a comer con Syaoran. No, ya no. Ni aunque muriera en el intento.  
El verlo frente a ella le distraía tanto que comía en exceso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Segundo pecado capital, gula. Debo de admitir que me divertí mucho al crear la idea, porque... ¿quién no se embobaría tanto viendo a Syaoran? Tanto así como para no notar todo lo que te llevas a la boca. Aquellas que se sientan identificadas levanten la mano (si están en público mejor solo piensen que lo hacen¿ok xP?)  
Algo que no aclaré en el anterior y les debo una disculpa es que los drabbles no irán uno trás otro para completar una historia completa, de hecho son cosas completamente separados. Pero,eso sí, todos los drabbles tendrán como personajes principales a S&S.

Gracias por sus RR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Pecado III  
Lujuria**

Rojizos, sí, de ese color se encontraban los labios finamente delineados de la chica frente a él. Los besos que él que había depositado con los suyos hasta hacía unos segundos eran la causa de ese color.  
Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban y podía sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, él también lo hacía. Se encontraba nervioso, bastante, por tener a su amada Sakura frente a él. La adolescencia la había convertido en una hermosa jovencita y él… él ya no podía más con sus hormonas desquiciadas.  
Se lanzó a besar de nuevo a la hermosa flor, comenzando por besarle el cuello mientras le subía la blusa y tocaba la piel de su vientre. Al momento del roce entre sus dedos y su suave novia torrentes de electricidad viajaron por todo su cuerpo juntándose, todos, justamente en esa parte de su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos ayuda, que le pedía a gritos retirarle la ropa y hacerle cosas que ni él tenía idea de cómo hacerlas.  
Le retiró la blusa lentamente y supo que se sonrojó por el calor que sentía en sus orejas. Sakura era más hermosa de lo que pensaba.  
Se quedó delirando viéndola cuando sintió que debía tocarla para saber que era real, que estaba frente a él, que podía besarla y ella no le detendría. Pero, diablos, tenía miedo de arruinar el momento.  
Inimaginablemente ella tomo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre su pecho izquierdo. Tras quedarse quieto como una estatua levantó la mirada para encontrar los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda frente a él. Tan embelesado como estaba apenas y escucho cuando ella le decía "soy tuya".  
Su sonrojo aumentó desmesuradamente en cuanto su cerebro reconocío las palabras y justo en ese momento sintió otra presencia junto a él. Volteo y lo último que vio fue al peluche volador que le echaba agua fría encima.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró, raramente, en su habitación. Posó su mano sobre su frente, aperlada de sudor, en el momento en que las imágenes de su, emh, sueño llegaban a su mente; y entonces supo que en verdad estaba sonrojado.  
Intento levantarse pero notó algo extraño en su cama, algo húmedo, bajó la mirada…  
¡Rayos! Desde ese momento Syaoran Li odiaba a las estúpidas hormonas.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Espero que no hayan esperando algo más de lo que ya coloqué, porque... no podría.  
Mínimo no _aún_.  
Me divertí creando la idea, porque estuvé preguntadoles a los chicos de mi MSN que se sentía, como y cuando... total que al final salió eso.  
El pecado va dedicado a Hatoko, Okita y Choco-chan ;D!

Gracias a Si callo, reviento por seguir beteando mis pecados :$


	4. Chapter 4

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Pecado IV  
Envidia**

Syaoran Li estaba celoso.  
Sí, celoso de muchas cosas que rodeaban a su querida Sakura.  
Del cepillo que acariciaba lentamente su cabello, de la cama que acariciaba su cuerpo toda la noche y hasta de la ropa que estaba en contacto con su piel todo el día.  
Pero a quien más le tenía celos era al peluche felpudo, sí… a Kerberos el guardián solar.  
Le envidiaba el hecho de poder ver a Sakura despertar y dormir cada noche, el poder estar sobre de ella todo el día y esconderse dentro de su ropa cuando era necesario.  
No soportaba que él pudiera verla todos los días y a _casi _todas horas, incluidos fines de semana y vacaciones.  
Frunció el ceño y exhaló fuertemente mientras veía a su hermosa novia frente a él.  
Le molestaba que todo el mundo observara su sonrisa, escuchará su risa y quedará perdido en sus ojos esmeraldas. Sólo él debería hacer eso. Sólo él.

­- ¡Syaoran! – exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba.

Bueno… existía algo que sólo le pertenecía a él y que le gustaba que los demás chicos de la escuela, y del mundo en general, envidiarán: el cariño y los besos de una flor de cerezo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Parece que les gusto el pecado anterior, bueno, éste no llevará la perversión de aquel pero ¡oigan! son Sakura y Syaoran, yo no puedo escribir muchas cosas _subidas de tono_ con ellos, aún xP  
Gracias a todos por sus RR, ya solo faltan tres pecados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Pecado V  
Codicia**

Se veía linda, en serio, Sakura Kinomoto se veía hermosa con los brazos cruzados frente a ella y haciendo berrinche por algo que ella quería y que no tenía.  
Algo que no podía conseguir ella sola.

-Syaoran –dijo viendo los ojos color chocolate de su novio-, te lo repito. Dámelo.  
-¿Por qué? -respondió divertido de verla así.  
- ¡Porque lo quiero! –exclamó mientras colocaba sus manos la cintura e intentaba fruncir el ceño igual que Syaoran.

Una risa tranquila salió de la garganta del chico, obviamente bastante entretenido con la _escenita _de su novia.

-Pero, Sakura, -Le tomo una mano entre las suyas mientras la acariciaba lentamente– recuerda que te acabo de dar uno.  
-¡No me importa! –Sacó su lengua _en forma grosera _mostrándole que, en verdad, poco le importaba – Yo lo quiero y punto.  
-¿Final? –Sonrío.  
-¡Syaoran! –gritó molesta.

El chico solo la observó en total silencio, por lo que ella decidió que si él no se lo daba por las buenas, sería por las malas. Sakura en verdad codiciaba eso que él tenía.

-No quería llegar a esto Syaoran Li –mencionó mientras se acercaba a él, dejando el espacio apenas de unos centímetros entre los dos-: pero tú me obligaste.

Tomó la llave de su cuello y antes que un parpadeo ya tenía la Carta Movimiento en sus manos. Y recitando su acostumbrado encantamiento en sus manos apareció un delicioso chocolate.

- ¡Mío! –gritó antes de engullir el chocolate frente a la mirada acusadora de Syaoran.

Le encantaba ese manjar, aunque no más que su chico con ojos chocolate.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Y llegamos a Codicia, el pecado que más complicado me pareció para sacar una idea y luego relatarla. De hecho tengo dos versiones de la misma pero Si callo, reviento me dijo que ésta era la mejor. En la otra versión tan solo cambiaba lo que quería de Syaoran.  
Y bueno, ya sólo quedan dos pecados más.  
Gracias por sus RR.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Pecado VI  
Orgullo**

Algo que tenían en común es que eran orgullosos.  
Y ese detalle en esos momentos los tenía en la casa de Syaoran, mirando hacia lados distintos.  
Ella sabía que había hecho mal por defender al indefendible de Touya y sus celos exagerados, pero es que después de todo ese gigante molesto era su hermano.  
Él estaba consciente de que ella tenía razón: que la persona con la que discutía siempre que estaban juntos era su hermano¡oh! si las miradas matarán, pero le fastidiaba el hecho de que tendría que estar con él toda la tarde del día siguiente en lugar de estar solos en su casa. Suspiró.

- Sakura… - susurró.  
- Si quieres no vamos... –Le interrumpió la chica– si realmente no quieres ir no vamos.  
- Pero tú si quieres ir – dijo él viéndola arrepentido de su encasillamiento en un no de hacía poco-. Si tú quieres, yo quiero.  
- ¿A pesar de que vaya mi hermano?  
- A pesar de que vaya el pesado de tu hermano.

Sakura le abrazó mientras sonreía y el pequeño lobo no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

- Emh… Syaoran – susurró ella.  
- ¿Sí? –Le respondió suavemente al oído.  
- También ira Kero…  
- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó alejándola de él.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Ahora si, solo falta uno para el final, la vez pasada se me cruzaron los cables y no supe ni contrar, gracias a Neko corregí mi error pero creo que algo tarde para algunos xP!  
Orgullo... ¿quién no ha tenido alguna vez y ha decidido olvidarlo por la persona amada?  
Gracias por sus RR.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pecados capitales**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Pecado VII  
Pereza**

Una habitación desordenada se podía notar por una ventana, donde el despertador sonaba a unos pasos de la cama desde hacía 5, o 10, minutos.  
No se veían ánimos de levantarse y callar su pitido ensordecedor. Bueno, tal vez porque el cansancio era tanto que no era algo que pudiera despertarlos de su letargo.  
Sakura y Syaoran dormían plácidamente abrazados y, al parecer, absolutamente perdidos en un mundo de sueños.  
Pero el pitido subía cada vez más en intensidad y parecía estar afectando al par de chicos que descansaban. Comenzaron a moverse evidentemente molestos pero aún sin ganas de separar ni un solo músculo de la apacible cama.  
Por otra parte, el sonido era tal que podía bien despertar a todos los de la cuadra.  
Se abrieron un par de ojos esmeralda y vieron con desesperación y enojo a ese aparato del demonio y a los pocos segundos simplemente calló. 

- Me debes un despertador – susurró la voz adormilada de Syaoran.  
- Tú tienes toda la culpa – dijo Sakura mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del chico.  
- ¿Yo? –Le tomó la cintura con fuerza.  
- Claro, tú. –Levantó la cabeza para susurrarle lo más bajito posible– Sólo tú consumes mi energía por querer jugar a las carreras todo el día.

Él sonrío y le besó la frente.  
Lo admitía, él era el que había provocado tal pereza.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Último pecado, pereza.  
Sobre éste pecado en específico fue uno de los que más me gusto hacer, me encanto relatar esas escenas entre S&S.  
Espero que les hayan gustado todos los Pecados Capitales y que más gente se anime a ir a Retos a la Carta http :// community. livejournal. com/ retosalacarta/ recuerden quitar los espacios.  
Pronto el reto de los Sentidos ;), solo necesito tiempo e inspiración.

Gracias a quienes me ayudaron con las ideas, gracias a mi beta Si callo, reviento.  
Gracias por todos sus RR, me han hecho muy feliz.


End file.
